


Shouldn't be alone

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: I will not stop writing about motogp lol
Relationships: Alex Marquez/Fabio Quarataro
Kudos: 2





	Shouldn't be alone

**Author's Note:**

> I will not stop writing about motogp lol

Fabio was so stressed and so sad because lots of people think about him and have faith in him to win races, especially in home races.  
But he couldn't arrive, yes his dream was to win at French GP and also win one championship. One day.

He was deep in his thought when Alex Marquez have seen him and say "I don't like to see you sad"

"Oh ?" said Fabio

"You seem to be always bright and wonderful that it's hard to see you sad," said Alex

Fabio was blushing and tell him his thought while they were walking and Alex have invited him to his room so they could drink their sorrow.

"You know about how I feel" ask Fabio

"Yeah, you know be the brother of Marc it's full of pressure, everyone thinks I'm gonna win some races and battle for the championship and I have read lots of people trash talk to me, so yes I understand"

"I'm sorry," say Fabio

Alex was drinking his glass of wine that he said "Don't be sorry it's okay, I'm used to this..."

"I think you shouldn't be alone, you should have someone that you can be comforted and loved and prove you that you are one good driver and support you" admit Fabio

"I dream of that, but I didn't find the good guy," said Alex

Then Fabio kiss Alex and say "Maybe I could be the one for you" and he smiles at Alex

Alex kiss him and say "We are not drunk I hope because I want to remember this all of this between us"

"I promise it's not drunk talk" say, Fabio

And they kiss again.  
The next day they said again their feelings so they know it's real.


End file.
